


Audition

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Humor, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: David Soul waits, impatiently, for the actor who might possibly become his co-star to show up for their reading.
Relationships: Paul Michael Glaser/David Soul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my vision of what DS might have been thinking while waiting to read with the actor the producers had in mind for his co-star.
> 
> It's another cross-posting. In May, 2016, the Me_and_Thee 100 site posted this challenge: write a drabble in honor of the 41st anniversary of the original airing of the Starsky & Hutch pilot. I wrote three. But then this idea came to me and I couldn’t keep it within the 100 word requirement. So I offered it on the Starsky&Hutch911 site on May 8th of that year, as another homage to The Beginning. 
> 
> It has been slightly edited for this posting.

This is bullshit! I’m supposed to read with the actor they’re thinking about for the second lead but, skimming the script again, it doesn’t jibe with what Aaron told me.

“It’s your show, David! Hutch is the star! The other guy’s just the buddy, the sidekick.”

That has me wondering though. If the other guy’s just the buddy, how come he’s got all the long speeches and great lines? _Hutch an’ me are willin’ t’ get burned out on the street. But it would hurt like hell if we bought it sittin’ on our tails._ That’s good stuff.

And the high school football story? Doesn’t make a whole lot of sense to me, kind of confusing, actually. But _the ball’s in the air_ is memorable. And having Starsky tell it during all the business of making the phone call to Tallman and verifying that we’d ID’d the two shooters who "couldn’t miss," is brilliant. Maybe Bill would give me a few lines there, something to do besides listening to the spiel and looking supportive. After all, Aaron said I’m the star of this turkey.

The bar sequence, too, that’s the one any actor would give his left nut for. Intimidation 101, plus sarcasm, irony and a chance to strut. _Does your mommy know you use such language?_ I laughed out loud when I read that the first time. But shit, it’s Starsky’s scene, not mine. _The Pat O’Brien kinda guy,_ bit I get afterward doesn’t have the same impact.

I’d probably hate the night-shoots at the motel, too. Even in L.A. it can be cold in the winter. Add the piped-in rain so that we’re soaked all the time, innumerable takes of the action in and out of the pool, and it could be a few long, miserable nights.

As for that car they showed me? Bet it would get as much fan mail as me or the sidekick. Nope, I think I’ll have to bow out of this one gracefully. Tell my agent…

Wait a minute. Here’s the actor they’re looking at. I know him! We’ve never worked together but I’ve watched him. Lots of energy. Good instincts. And integrity, I remember that; it’s not something you find very often these days in Hollywood. Look at the intensity in those amazing eyes. Maybe…

Yeah, maybe he and I could make it work.

I swallow all the negative vibes I’ve been feeling and reach for the hand he’s extended toward me. His expressive face lights up with a crooked grin that promises something I’ve never had before, a partner.

The last of my misgivings vanish and I return his smile. “Let’s do this, Paul.”

********

Mediocre script  
Questionable procedures  
But, the chemistry!

END


End file.
